Never Judge A Book
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N: **The phrase, 'Never judge a book by its cover' inspired this fic as today I've said it myself. I've always wanted to write a demon-turning-good fic but I never got round to it. I really hope to hear what you all think of it!

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter One**

The place is damp, cold and dark. We circle each other and I stare into his host's green eyes. I've been found out to be plotting to leave Hell perminently, and my demon-lover and I are now locked in battle state. Combat between two demons is only good for the one that isn't in the wrong and I'm terrified that more are going to show up, my loaned heart pounding sickeningly in my chest. I'm almost too scared to fight this battle but I stand my ground. It's all I can do.

"You've betrayed us." He hisses angrily, pointing at me with a blade equal to that of my comrade, Ruby's.

"I never wanted to be a demon, Verin!" I cry, trying not to show my fear and distress, "I never asked to be born into this!"

"None of us did, only those angels that fall wanted this!" Verin replies, grabbing my arm and pulling me close, "You and I, my little princess, are going to have everything we ever fought for!"

"No we aren't!" I sob, "Lucifer will slaughter us all when we get him his prize!"

Verin slaps my face so hard that I can feel my host's cheek burning, and tears burn my borrowed eyes as I feel real pain for the first time.

"You insolent bitch, after everything he's done for you!"

"He's done nothing for me! We've all worked for him and received nothing in return, don't you understand that?" I scream, jumping as Verin lunges with the knife.

I try to dodge him and I cope pretty well, managing to keep him away the best I can, until I end up on the ground on my back with Verin above me, that knife pressed to my throat. I whimper (actually whimper).

"Oh, Nina…you disappoint me, my girl. You've gone somewhat soft since you've been wandering Earth." He laughs, about to kill me but being stopped by none other than Ruby's knife being slashed across his throat.

I see Lucifer's vessel before me and then Michael's vessel, also the Angel of Thursday, Castiel. I can do nothing but roll my eyes to black out of instinct and I immediately switch them back, finding myself pressed down again with Ruby's blade against my throat, Michael's vessel right above me. Our eyes meet and I know what he's been through in Hell. He doesn't remember me. Thank the Lord he doesn't remember me, because if he did, it would just add to his already present guilt. I go as far as praying that I won't be killed, and I see softness in Michael's vessel's eyes. I hope that what I've just seen means he's going to spare me.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you like this one! I really like the idea of this one so please let me know what you think. I know there's not much info here, but I want to know if you'd like to read more. THANKS FOR READING *Throws you all cookies* xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Okay, the first chapter was just an overview of Nina's POV of the current situation. Now I'm writing it in past tense from third person perspective. Sorry if you don't like the switch, but I just wanted the first chapter to be like the "NOW" part of SPN episodes. Thanks to _luckypixi_ for being my first reviewer and alerter! xxxx**

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Two**

Tears leaked from Nina's eyes as she looked at Michael's vessel. The only word she could utter out sounded so broken she felt ashamed.

"Please…"

Dean Winchester looked down into her eyes, perplexed as to why she was begging him, and why she was so afraid of him.

"Don't kill me…I'm not like them."

Nina heard Castiel warn the older Winchester before asking him to move away.

"Let her speak, Dean." He said calmly, the Winchesters watching her with hateful eyes.

"Please…" She whispered, "I took the opportunity to come to Earth to see what I could do to help…I know I'm a demon but please…just…please!"

With that she curled into the foetal position on the floor, practically hyperventilating where she lay.

"I'm not bad…I'm not a bad person, I promise…"

The demon sounded more like a child being scolded than a soldier of Hell, and something inside Sam softened.

"Nina?" He whispered, moving closer to the sobbing demon on the floor, "Nina…calm down…"

Nina broke into more sobs, suddenly screaming as a horrendous pain shot through her entire body, Sam touching her arms and immediately pulling away when her skin burned his hands.

"Sam…come away…" Castiel breathed, "Sam!"

The angel grabbed Sam and pulled him away as black shadow covered the demon, suddenly disappearing and leaving her trembling, definitely hyperventilating and crying on the ground.

"Nina?"

She turned her head to reveal flashing eyes that rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed. The three of them stood still and Castiel tutted at the brothers, moving towards the demon and lifting her to rest against him.

"We need to keep her warm and get her medicines. No doubt she'll be ill when she awakens." Castiel said, feeling for a pulse.

"Since when do you know first aid?" Dean asked, "And why the fuck would a demon need it?"

"She's no longer a demon, Dean." Castiel said with a sigh, "She's a human."

"I thought only angels could humanise their soldiers." Sam began, "I didn't know demons could do it."

"Nina has hardly any knowledge of humanity. Leaving her to struggle would be a good way to let her die." The angel whispered, "I don't think they'd count on anyone helping her out."

"Well no-one is helping her out." Dean spat, "We're leaving."

Sam turned to his brother with a disappointed frown on his face. "

"You're not serious…" He gasped, "We can't just leave her to die, Dean!"

"We can." Dean growled, "She's a fucking demon, Sam!"

"She _was _a demon, Dean! A demon who risked her life to actually try and help." Sam replied, taking the girl from Castiel and lifting her up, "We're taking her."

Dean took Nina from Sam and put her on the ground again.

"We're not! That's the end of it." Dean said, walking towards the exit.

Sam turned to Castiel who knelt by Nina's unconscious form.

"I'll take her, Sam. You follow Dean."

The youngest Winchester smiled at Castiel softly before heading after his brother.

Castiel looked down at the young woman as he lifted her into his arms again. Her breathing was slow and uneven, slightly tanned skin paler from her shock and her body trembling a little. She had thick, wavy auburn hair that reached just over her breasts (not that the angel was looking at her breasts of course). Her eyes, as he remembered from first seeing them, were dark brown…really dark brown. She had stunning, full lips and a straight nose with a pointed tip, the bridge and tip beautifully shaped. Her face was gentle, yet her expression was one of pain and suffering as she lay helpless in his arms. Standing, he lifted her small frame with him and he took her somewhere safe, the only place he knew where someone would at least listen to him.

He took her to Bobby's.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: A dark secret's coming out in this chapter. THANKS FOR READING SO FAR, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! **

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Three**

"Please, Bobby…I never ask anything of you, please…help me." Castiel said with begging eyes as he held Nina's lightly convulsing body close to him, "I know she was a demon but she lost her powers to help us…please, Bobby…"

Bobby looked at the angel and the poor girl in his arms as they stood on his doorstep before rolling his eyes and nodding.

They'd turned up on his doorstep at around six in the morning, both drenched from the sudden downpour that had hit the state

"Come on, get in here, you idjit."

"Thank you so much." Castiel breathed, smiling slightly, "Thank you, Bobby."

"Panic room?" Bobby asked, the angel nodding in response.

"That would be best, I think." He replied, "She needs clothing and medicines…she's suffering from a fever."

The hunter and the angel headed for the panic room and Castiel laid her on the bed.

"Cas…don't worry, I'll get her everything she needs." Bobby assured him, "Just stay with her and when she wakes up, keep assuring her that she's alright and you aren't gonna hurt her, 'cause she'll sure as hell be terrified."

Castiel nodded and Bobby locked the panic room door before he headed out to get supplies. Nina was stirring in her ill state, whimpering and shivering while she lay completely vulnerable and helpless on the bed. Castiel shushed her softly and stroked a hand through her auburn hair, feeling sweat pooling on her brow. He wasn't sure what to do so he pulled off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, feeling around in the pockets for anything small he could use to dab her brow with. He found a small handkerchief which he tenderly wiped her forehead with, shushing her as she groaned a little in pain. He felt for her. Maybe she was a demon, but not through choice, and clearly, Nina didn't want to be a part of Lucifer's army. She rolled over a little onto her back and she coughed, crying out as she shivered on the bed. It pained the angel to watch another person suffer this way, and he climbed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him, stroking her head soothingly as he waited for Bobby's return.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sam asked, pretty pissed at Dean for leaving a vulnerable person alone like that (although they both knew she wasn't alone).

"I don't trust demons, you know that!" Dean snapped, "You of all people should know, Sam!"

The younger Winchester was hurt by that statement, watching as his brother headed towards the bathroom of their motel room.

"Dean, you'd never leave any weak, helpless human like that! She's not a demon anymore, Dean and you were just happy to abandon her and leave her to rot?" Sam asked, Dean stopping in his tracks, "You've changed, Dean! What the fuck has happened to you?"

Dean spun around and got right into his brother's face, Sam immediately seeing the tears in Dean's eyes.

"I tortured the poor bitch in Hell, Sam!" He yelled, voice quaking with emotion, "I tortured her…ripped her to shreds and repaired her to fucking start over again!"

Sam just watched in shock as his brother practically broke down.

"I only remembered when she started saying that she wasn't a bad person…" Dean said weakly, "I was the one who broke her. I turned her demon in the end…"

The older Winchester sat on his bed and buried his face in his arms.

"How can I look the poor woman in the face? How can I look her in the eyes knowing I did that to her?"

Sam moved towards his brother and sat beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Cas took her somewhere safe." Sam said softly.

"I know." Dean replied, wiping his eyes as his phone rang, "Hello?"

Sam watched the conversation and saw Dean's expression changing through the conversation.

"Alright, Bobby…we're on our way." Dean sighed, hanging up and grabbing his duffel, "Cas has only taken Nina to Bobby's."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as he jumped up to pack his things, turning to his brother with a worried expression.

"Are you going to be okay with seeing her?" he asked, earning a stiff nod from Dean.

"Bobby's taken her in and she's sick with a fever. He thinks we'd better head over there to see if we can help them take care of her and figure out what to do with her." Dean said, "I bet we end up stuck with her because the angels will be after her for information."

Sam scowled at his brother with bitchface #38, storming out of the motel room as he tried to control his temper. Dean was too insensitive about an issue that clearly was sensitive. He hoped and prayed that Nina didn't remember Dean because that would just make the situation a million times worse.

Within minutes, the Winchesters were on the road heading to Bobby's, the drive for both of them, silent and awkward. Dean began to wish he'd never agreed to return to her, because he knew that if she remembered she'd hate him forever. He just couldn't deal with that.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Four**

Nina slept somewhat peacefully in Castiel's arms as the angel cradled her close. Her fever had passed in the two days they had been at Bobby's and now she was resting to regain her strength and energy. The panic room door opened which caused the angel to look up, Bobby entering first followed by Sam and Dean.

"She okay?" Dean asked, edging closer to the bed.

"Yes." Castiel replied, "Although after what she revealed to me she was a little distressed."

The angel gave Dean an incredibly knowing look and the hunter swallowed nervously.

"She doesn't hate you. She wanted you to save her from her hallucinations, Dean." The angel whispered, "She knew you tried so hard not to break and she doesn't blame you…none of them do."

The air rushed out of Dean's lungs and he slumped onto the edge of the bed, turning to the young woman in Castiel's embrace, taking her from the angel and into his own arms, holding her close and pressing his head to hers.

"Dean…do you want us to…?" Sam began, gesturing to the door.

Dean nodded in response and Sam, Castiel and Bobby all left the room, leaving Dean behind with Nina. The hunter broke into tears and pressed kisses to her head, over and over again. She stirred in his embrace and her incredibly dark brown eyes blinked open to meet Dean's bloodshot, teary green ones.

"Dean?"

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Nina and Dean remained in that position for a few hours just talking. The older Winchester hadn't ever cuddled with someone for so long. Yes, regardless as to what Dean saw it as, they were cuddling. Dean found himself petting her thick hair, keeping her small frame held close to him as they spoke of Hell together. Both of them gained closure and for the first time in his life, Dean felt something deeper for the former demon in his arms. The feelings were terrifying him, and his heartbeat sped up sickeningly. Nina sighed as Dean held her that little bit closer, snuggling into his embrace.

"Dean…" She whispered, "Dean, what's wrong…?"

Dean closed his eyes and savoured the time he spent holding this girl in his arms, pressing their heads together.

"Nothing…" he whispered, "Nothing, Sweetheart."

Nina looked up into Dean's eyes as she sensed his lies.

"Dean…"

"No, it's nothing, Nina." Dean replied, "Honestly."

The pair looked into one another's eyes, getting lost in each other. Dean Winchester getting lost in a woman's eyes was unheard of. Dean Winchester didn't attach himself to anyone if he could avoid it. He didn't feel things like he was feeling for Nina. He didn't feel things that he was scared to think of as love for other people except the family kind of love. The pair moved that little bit closer.

"Dean…"

"Shhh," Dean whispered, "Just…"

Pressing their foreheads together, Dean looked into Nina's eyes, their lips barely apart. He left it for her to break the gap and she did, crossing it to meet Dean's lips. Shuddering in Dean's arms, Nina gasped into the kiss, tears escaping both their eyes as Dean slid his tongue into her mouth. Their lips moved in a slow motion, both of them exploring each other's mouths before breaking their kiss to rest against one another.

"Dean…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that kiss! I enjoyed imagining it and writing it. xxxx THANKS TO ALL READERS, ALERTERS, FAVOURITERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Five**

Dean slept in the panic room with Nina nestled in his arms throughout the night. The young woman lay awake, looking at the beautiful man above her. Dean Winchester was absolutely stunning in every way, and Nina knew that she had deep feelings for him. He began to stir in his sleep and he whimpered, but she was there with gentle hands, stroking his face and kissing his forehead.

"Hush, Dean…" she whispered, "Shhh…"

Dean settled and rested back against her again, Nina smiling softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here, Sweetie…I'm here."

* * *

Nina awoke (after finally falling asleep) to find Dean gone. Assuming he was upstairs, she left the panic room and headed upstairs to find everyone gone. The house was silent and it was locked. They'd abandoned her.

The young woman's heart began to race, and she ran through the house, searching for any indication as to where they'd gone. Even Castiel had left which worried her even more. She collapsed onto the sofa in tears, sobbing uncontrollably as she panicked at the realisation that she was now alone, vulnerable and afraid. Very afraid. Suddenly having a thought, she ran upstairs. She opened one of the front windows and looked out for any signs of that black Chevy Impala. It wasn't anywhere in sight and her heart leapt into her throat.

"DEAN!" She cried, "DEAN?"

The girl collapsed against the wall and cried so hard she nearly had a panic attack.

She'd trusted Dean with all her secrets from Hell because he was the only person who could ever understand. Now she was trapped and alone, and feeling more frightened than she ever had in her life. If they didn't want her, and she couldn't get out, they could dispose of her as they pleased when they got back. That's when she moved downstairs and found Dean's empty bottle of Jack Daniels, breaking it and picking up a sharp piece of glass, twiddling it in her fingers as she considered ridding the Winchesters of their disgusting burden.

* * *

As Dean, Bobby and Sam met back up outside the mall, Dean suddenly had a terrifying thought.

"Shit…did you leave the panic room door open?" He asked Sam who nodded.

"Dude, I wasn't going to let her sit in there all day on her own was I?"

Dean's eyes widened and he ran around the side of the car.

"Get in." He ordered, both Sam and Bobby obeying and climbing into the Impala as Dean did.

"What's with you?" Sam asked, earning a glare from Dean.

"Think about it." Dean snapped, "We leave the panic room door open and all three of us head out while Cas searches for God. Nina wakes up, realises we're not there, finds the damn doors locked and the car missing, and she thinks we've left her."

Sam gasped and his eyes widened.

"Fuck…I'm so sorry, Dean…I didn't think of that." He breathed, "Oh God…what if someone finds her, like demons I mean?"

"They can't," Bobby said, "My house has wards and sigils all over the place."

"She thinks we've abandoned her…oh God…" Dean whispered, "Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! She thinks I hate her…she thinks we don't want her…"

"Dean, calm down," Sam told him, "She'll probably still be asleep."

Dean just wasn't willing to take that chance and he pulled the car out the parking lot and sped back towards Bobby's, hoping that Nina was okay…praying she was alright.

* * *

Dean opened the door and heard sobbing coming from the study, rushing in to find Nina sat with a bit of broken glass held in her hand and pressed near her wrist, the girl so distraught she was shivering where she sat.

"Nina?" He asked, reaching her side and cupping her cheek, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…we didn't think, Sweetheart…I'm so sorry…"

Nina looked up at Dean and dropped the broken glass, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his neck, unable to stop trembling as he stroked her back soothingly.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Nina…I'm sorry…" Dean whispered, "We weren't abandoning you, we're all sorry, baby…we're sorry."

He pressed kisses to her temple and cheek, wiping her tears away before kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry…"

Nina looked at him and nodded, moving back into the embrace and settling there, pressing her face into Dean's chest and holding onto him tightly.

"Dean…" She breathed, "Dean…Dean!"

"I'm here, Nina…I'm so sorry, Sweetheart…I'm sorry…" He breathed, "Shhh…it's all okay now. I'm here, you're okay."

Dean swore to himself that he wouldn't make such a damn stupid mistake ever again, because to see Nina in that much distress pained him to a point where he actually physically felt it, and he knew that he couldn't ever let her get into that state again. He couldn't bear to see her in such agony and fear ever again and he'd do everything in his power to keep that girl safe.

Even if that meant dying for her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Bless protective!Dean! I LOVE HIM! THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Six**

That night, Dean and Nina shared Bobby's guest bed, Nina lying on her side with Dean holding her close.

"I'm sorry about today, Nina…" he whispered, "I really am."

"It's okay, Dean." She replied, "It's done with now."

She rolled onto her back and smiled at Dean before looking from his eyes to his lips and back again.

"Gimme a kiss." She said sweetly, Dean obliging and climbing fully on top of her as they romanced each other's mouths.

As they broke their kiss, Nina bit her lip and looked into Dean's eyes, her heart beating wildly as she was met with nothing but tenderness. Dean caressed her cheek and smiled at the girl before kissing her forehead.

"You're so damn beautiful…" He whispered, "You really are."

Nina smiled gently and leaned up, kissing Dean again before settling into his embrace. That was her way of saying thank you, and Dean replied with a slightly deeper kiss, just letting her know she was always welcome to his compliments.

"Sleep now," He whispered, "You look exhausted."

Nina rolled onto her side, Dean's arms still around her as she settled down against the comfortable pillows. Just before she fully relaxed, she smiled to herself, turning over and kissing Dean's lips one more time, nuzzling noses with him and rolling back over.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Nina."

* * *

Dean shook Nina's shoulders as she writhed on the mattress in a nightmare. Every time Dean touched her, his hands burned like Sam's did when she was losing her demonic essence.

"Nina?" He began, "Nina…wake up…"

Nina cried out in pain and her eyes opened, revealing hints of black seeping into the irises and blood trickling slowly from the tear ducts.

"Shit…" Dean breathed, "Shit…CASTIEL!"

Castiel burst into the bedroom and moved to Nina's side.

"Dean, you have to wait until this passes before I can do anything."

"What do I do, Cas?" Dean asked, "I can't touch her…"

"You can't touch her _skin_." Castiel pointed out, wrapping Nina tightly in the bed sheets before hoisting her into Dean's lap, "Hold her."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently almost as if she was a child, hushing her as she whimpered in pain whilst blood dripped down her face.

"Hush, Nina…" He said softly, "Shhh…"

The girl's body suddenly went limp in Dean's embrace, the older Winchester panicking and moving closer to her, jumping as her eyes shot open and her arms found their way out of the covers, reaching blindly for Dean.

"Dean…?" She whimpered, "DEAN?"

"I'm here, Nina." Dean whispered with confusion.

"Where?" She asked, reaching out for him, "I can't see you! I can't see!"

She broke into frantic sobs and Dean gripped her hand, locking their fingers and caressing her cheek.

"Cas, is she blind?" Dean asked, the angel studying the girl carefully, "Cas?"

"Temporarily…I can restore her vision quicker than normal with my Grace but once it runs out she could be like this for several hours." Castiel told him, "This is the final remaining demon in her that's causing her to endure seizures…almost like epileptic fits."

"Is it long term?" Dean asked, earning a nod from the angel.

"Lifelong." Castiel replied, "Avert your eyes."

Dean did as the angel asked and Castiel healed Nina, the young woman gasping for air as she looked up into Dean's eyes. The angel left the room in a flutter of wings, leaving the couple alone.

"Dean?"

The hunter smiled and pulled her close, holding her tight and kissing her temple.

"You're safe now," Dean promised, "I've got you."

He rested Nina back against the pillows and she nodded, caressing his cheek and kissing his lips.

"I have a headache." She whispered, "Will you hold me while we sleep?"

"Sure." Dean replied, laying them on their sides and keeping her close, rubbing her back as an adult would to a child, gently soothing her into sleep.

How was he going to deal with these seizures? How was he going to deal with her being temporarily blind, especially if in the middle of a fight or a hunt? He'd find a way…right?

-TBC- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Nina is grateful to be alive when the Winchesters save her from fighting one of her comrades and quickly discover that she's a demon. She realises that she has to prove herself trustworthy and her answer is to help them stop the Devil. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Never Judge a Book **

**Chapter Seven**

Nina found Dean downstairs at five-twenty in the morning.

"Baby…?" She began, Dean turning and looking at her with tearful eyes, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing..." Dean replied, turning back around to the table and wiping his eyes.

"Dean." Nina warned, sitting beside him and taking his hand, "If we don't talk we're not gonna make it through…"

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead, sniffling before turning to Nina and kissing her lips.

"I don't know if…I don't know what to do about your illness, Nina…" Dean admitted, "You could…I don't wanna…um…"

Nina's heart sank.

"You mean I could have a fit during a battle or a hunt and I could let you down." She said, pretty pissed off that Dean didn't even have the guts to admit what he was thinking to her.

Dean remained silent.

"Oh God…" She whispered, tears filling those beautiful dark eyes, "You think I'm a liability…"

"No!" Dean cried, "No…I don't, I just…"

"Oh my God…" Nina breathed, putting her hands to her head, "Don't you want me with you…?"

"You could stay home and research…" Dean offered, earning a tearful scowl from Nina.

"What, like the good little housewife?" She snapped, "The woman can't come along because she's got an illness!"

"It's got nothing to do with that and you know it." Dean bit back, "I've made a damn difficult decision and it's to protect _you_."

"Don't you want me with you…?" She asked, "Please don't tell me you're gonna leave me…"

"No, of course not. You'd come with us but just stay in the motel." Dean whispered, pulling her closer to him, "I. Will. Not. Abandon. You."

Nina breathed a sigh of relief and broke into tears of happiness, wrapping her arms around Dean and kissing his lips passionately. She straddled his lap and held him tight.

"Oh, Dean!" She cried, "You're so wonderful!"

* * *

The Winchesters, Castiel and Nina headed out on the road the next day, Nina teaching Castiel how to play _I Spy_. They stopped in Illinois finally, and Dean found Nina sleeping on the backseat.

"Hey, Sammy…could you book Nina and me a room with a double bed?" He asked, Sam nodding in response.

"She looks tired, Dean." Sam warned, "Don't try and force her into anything."

"What do you think I am?" Dean asked, shaking his head as Sam trudged to the office to check them in.

The older Winchester opened the back door and knelt down, realising Castiel had been gone for a while.

"Nina?" He asked, shaking her shoulders, "Nina, wake up…"

"Hmmm?" She breathed, stretching and turning over, opening those beautiful eyes to meet Dean's, "Hi, Dean…"

"Hey, Nina," Dean replied, "You okay?"

Nina nodded and leaned forward to kiss Dean, falling asleep against his shoulder again. She was ridiculously tired, since she'd not slept in the car or prior to the journey. Dean chuckled and lifted her out of the car, just as Sam unlocked their room door for them, handing Dean the key and then heading into his own.

Entering the room, Dean put Nina on the double bed, moving outside to grab their bags, bringing them in and locking the door.

"Dean…?"

Dean turned at the small voice and smiled as Nina lay as seductively as she could on the bed in her sleepy state.

"Yeah, baby?" He replied, smiling at how freakin' adorable she was.

That's right, Dean Winchester found something-no-someone freakin' adorable.

"Come to bed with me…" She said softly, holding her hand out and flexing her fingers, "Lie with me, Dean. I'm sleepy…"

Dean obliged and took her hand, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly feeling her deepening the kiss.

"I don't wanna sleep like a pair of nervous teenagers," She whispered, "Let's get near-naked…"

Dean chuckled.

"Do you wanna kiss and stuff in the process or just strip?" He asked, earning a small kiss in response.

"Like those idiotic married people who everyone wants to be like do…let's just strip!"

She sounded like a drunk when she was tired, Dean realised, and he thought it just made her cuter. Dean nodded and pulled his shirt off, seeing a blush cross Nina's cheeks.

"Mmm," She breathed, running her hands over his torso, "Wow…you're gorgeous."

Dean leaned down and kissed her again, unbuckling his jeans and climbing off of the bed to take them off properly, pulling his boots and socks off in the process.

"I love your body, Dean," She whispered, "Would you like to come and help me get undressed?"

Dean laughed and nodded, kissing Nina gently and pulling her up into a sitting position. Nina pulled her dark red t-shirt off, revealing her ample breasts which were clad in a black silk bra, her stomach flat and hips delicious.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, kissing her lips and then her neck.

"Baby, I'm really tired…" She replied, "Just help me get undressed, please…?"

Dean smiled and kissed her cheek, unfastening her jeans since her tired fingers just weren't working and pulling them off, revealing black silk panties that matched the bra, two sexy, slim bare legs being revealed after. The hunter pulled Nina's boots and socks off, finally pulling her jeans fully off to reveal two truly gorgeous feet, toes relaxed as she snuggled against him.

Dean pulled back the covers, laying Nina in the bed before joining her, taking her in his arms.

"Dean…" She whispered, yawning at the same time.

"Hmmm…?" Dean replied as he covered them up and turned out their lights.

"Thank you for everything." She said softly, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Dean said sweetly, kissing Nina's lips as he settled down with her, "Night, Nina."

"Night, Dean."

-TBC-


End file.
